


Valentine

by impalaloompa



Series: Photograph [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oh and Also, cock blocking, like seriously this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked at the photograph again, a small smile creeping back onto his lips. A perfect moment, framed and preserved forever. Steeling a glance over his shoulder to watch Wade spew verbal abuse at the startled delivery boy, Peter only wished he had a frame to preserve this moment too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so had two very different ideas for this concept and I loved them both so much so I decided to write both. So here is the first of two stories. Enjoy and please, comment and feedback are greatly appreciated.

Peter practically fell into the apartment, work bags swinging on his lefts arm, large bouquet of roses in the other.  
He dumped both unceremoniously on the kitchen counter then rounded on the sniggering couch.  
“Wade you dick,” Peter grumbled.  
Wade peered over the top of the couch, brown eyes twinkling, mouth twisted in a grin.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day Baby Boy,” he snickered, “How’d you like your flowers?”  
“Oh they’re fantastic. A wonderful surprise. Really brightened up the Bugle,” Peter snorted through his nose, “However. The card that came with them?”  
Wade burst out into hysterical laughter. Despite trying to remain annoyed, Peter couldn’t help but grin at his boyfriend.  
Wade bounced up so that he was leaning over the back of the couch and waggled his hairless eyebrows.  
Peter sighed, trying to control the huge ass smile tugging at his lips.  
“Roses are red,” Wade recited and Peter let out a groan, “Violets are blue, Parker has a girly butt, and shakes it like one too.”  
“Hilarious,” Peter tried to be annoyed again but failed when he realised his cheeks were aching from his smile.  
“What?” Wade asked, fake innocence plastered all over his scarred face, “it came from the heart.”  
“Wade. Jameson read it. Out loud. To the entire staff,” Peter quirked an eyebrow.  
Wade almost fell over the back of the couch from another burst of laughter.  
“I spent the entire day being asked to shake my girly butt,” Peter whined.  
Wade let himself dangle over the couch as he struggled to contain his giggles.  
As much as Peter had been annoyed, he had also loved every second. It was so ‘Wade’ and he would have been disappointed with anything less.  
He abandoned his stuff on the counter to join Wade on the couch. Wade had slid back down so he was in a half sitting, half lying position on the couch and Peter sprawled himself across Wade’s lap, head resting on firm chest.  
Wade’s strong arms snaked around him and held him tight. He felt Wade nuzzle into his hair and he allowed himself a sigh as his eyes fluttered shut.  
“Thanks for the roses Wade,” he mumbled.  
A soft chuckle vibrated in Wade’s chest, “You’re welcome,” he said.  
Peter took a moment to loose himself in Wade’s warmth, lying still and quiet and calm, listening to the steady patter patter of Wade’s heart.  
He absently traced his fingertips over the bumps and scars lacing the skin of Wade’s arm.  
“So,” he smiled into Wade’s t-shirt, “Any more surprises I should know about?”  
Wade shifted so that they were both sitting upright and cleared his throat.  
“Well, I did contemplate cooking for you tonight. A romantic meal with candles and rose petals and shit,” he cocked his head slightly, “or we could pig out on pizza and play video games.”  
Peter hummed, leaning forwards to press a kiss to Wade’s chapped lips, arms looping round his boyfriend’s shoulders. Wade smiled into Peter’s mouth before pushing against Peter, sucking hungrily at his lips, swiping his tongue into Peter’s wet mouth. They broke the kiss, panting, and Peter let his head fall against the crook of Wade’s neck.  
He could practically feel Wade’s pulse against his skin. He pressed his lips to the sensitive skin over Wade’s jugular and nibbled. Wade’s breath hitched, fingers curling into the back of Peter’s shirt.  
“I think,” Peter mumbled into Wade’s skin, “That pizza sounds fantastic.”  
“Awesome,” Wade launched himself from the couch, almost knocking Peter off, and sprang into the kitchen.  
Peter grumbled. “I had hoped to get a bit further.”  
Wade grinned as he held up his mobile and punched in the number of their favourite pizza place.  
“Not yet, Baby boy,” he teased.  
Peter tried to ignore the smug smile pulling at Wade’s mouth as he ordered their usual. He got up and went to rummage in his work bag. Once he had found what he was looking for, he sat back on the couch and waited for Wade to join him.  
It wasn’t long before the other man hung up the phone and practically hurdled the couch to join Peter again.  
“What’s that?” he asked, brown eyes flashing with curiosity as he indicated the small parcel Peter was holding.  
“A present,” Peter replied, almost shyly, “it’s not much but I saw it and thought of you.”  
“Aww how sweet,” Wade mocked with a sly grin.  
Peter gave him a playful nudge.  
“Well if you don’t want it…”  
“Nononono I want it I want it!” Wade pleaded.  
Peter passed him the neatly wrapped parcel. The paper was plain blue, nothing extravagant, but Wade took great care picking at the tape and unfolding the paper.  
Peter’s heart panged at Wade’s childish excitement. The man was babbling, trying to guess what the squashy package could be. Wade loved presents. You could wrap up a box of Captain Crunch and Wade would be ecstatic. Peter had put more thought into this present though, and he knew Wade would love it.  
“Peter!” Wade almost squeaked. In his hands he held a Spider-Man beanie. It was red with the webbing pattern and the large white eyes. Wade pulled the hat onto his head and sat gleefully.  
“Thanks Baby Boy,” he beamed.  
Peter could never get enough of Wade’s smile. The way his teeth flashed under his lips, the way his mouth stretched to form dimples in his scarred cheeks, the way the corners of his eyes crinkled, the way his deep brown eyes sparkled.  
“You’re welcome,” he smiled.  
“I… I have a present for you too,” Wade suddenly seemed nervous.  
“Wade? You didn’t have to get me anything else. The roses were enough,” Peter tried a laugh to try and ease Wade.  
Wade shifted uncomfortably. He reached down the side of the couch and withdrew a small, rectangular package wrapped simply in brown paper. It was about the size and shape of a DVD which is what Peter thought it was at first, until Wade passed it to him. It was slightly heavier than it looked. Peter couldn’t fathom what it could possibly be.  
He cast an interested glance at Wade who was watching him expectantly, still as a statue.  
Peter slid his fingers under the wrapping and unwound the paper.  
“Oh,” a little gasp escaped his lips.  
He was holding a picture frame. Simple, light brown. He turned it over to look at the picture.  
“Oh Wade,” he felt his eyes beginning to water.  
He remembered taking this picture.  
It had been during the summer. Peter and Wade had helped the Avengers with a difficult and dangerous mission. Everyone had returned battered and bruised and Captain America had insisted Peter and Wade stay a couple of days to make sure they were both alright.  
As evening drew on during the third day, Wade had been standing out on the balcony, resting on the railing, eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of the setting sun on his marred skin. Peter had joined him, wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.  
They had shared a kiss, illuminated by the orange hue. Every kiss with Wade was special, but there was something about that moment, something different. It was the first time Peter realised that he loved Wade. Really, truly loved him. No more games. No more pretending. Only real, pure love and the need to have Wade with him for the rest of his life.  
He didn’t tell any of this to Wade at the time. He had been too caught up in the feelings swelling in his chest, in the warmth of Wade’s mouth against his, in the thought of how goddamn beautiful Wade was in the evening light. Gold bathing his skin, lighting up his eyes, etching out every detailed feature of Wade’s face. Peter had tried his luck and asked Wade to take a picture with him. Usually his requests were met with excuses, bitter remarks or jokes. But this time, Wade had smiled at him. A warm, soft smile which had sent an exhilarated chill down Peter’s spine. Wade had slung his arm round Peter’s neck as Peter pulled out his phone. Peter rested his head against Wade’s and clicked the photo.  
He had printed it out ages ago. He kept it in a shoe box with the other very few pictures he had of Wade. He knew how much Wade hated having his picture taken, hated how he looked in them. But Peter treasured each one and he loved to flick though them from time to time when Wade wasn’t looking. The picture on the balcony hadn’t been the first, and it wasn’t the last, but it was his favourite.  
And as he held it now, in a wooden frame, admiring the soft smile on Wade’s lips, the love and peace sparkling in his eyes, a tear escaped down his cheek. They both looked so content, and happy… and in love.  
“Wade,” Peter choked, clasping his hand to his mouth, “Thank you.”  
Wade reached out and gently brushed the tears away with the pad of his thumb.  
“I found your shoe box and had a rummage through it,” he murmured, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, “And I hated that one the least.”  
Peter threw him arms around Wade’s neck, careful not to hit him with the frame.  
He didn’t have to see Wade’s face to know that he was smiling a proper ear to ear smile. He tightened his hug, just wanting to hold onto Wade, to convey his love the way he couldn’t with words.  
Peter felt Wade shift so he unhook his arms and sat back so that he could gaze into the warm sparkle of Wade’s eyes.  
“I thought you could put it on the shelf… you know, beside the one of Miss May,” Wade struggled to meet his eye as if afraid his bold request would be rejected.  
“That’s where it belongs,” Peter pressed his forehead to Wade’s and he swore he saw Wade’s bottom lip tremble.  
He captured Wade’s lips with his own and clasped at the back of his head, pulling him into the kiss. Wade whimpered when Peter twined their tongues. Peter’s hand rode up, catching on the hem of Wade’s beanie, as he leaned into Wade, forcing him back against the couch. Wade’s Spider-Man beanie slid off his head as Peter straddled him and leaned down to resume the long drawn out kisses, picture frame still tightly grasped in one hand.  
“Peter,” Wade gasped into his mouth.  
“I love you,” Peter locked lips with him again.  
Heat was building in Peter’s groin and he rolled his growing erection against Wade’s thigh.  
Wade groaned against his lips, the vibrations causing Peter to buck his hips involuntary.  
His heart was racing, his skin pulsing with heat, his eyes blazing with lust.  
“I love you,” he said again, kissing the corner of Wade’s mouth, “I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Wade nuzzled into his neck.  
Peter ground his crotch again Wade again, enjoying the friction.  
DiNg dOnG  
“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Wade wailed into Peter’s shoulder.  
“Uh pizza delivery for Wilson?” an adolesant voice sounded through the door.  
“Gimme a sec,” Wade grumbled, letting Peter climb off him then hauling himself up to answer the door. Peter didn’t miss the little tug he gave the crotch of his sweat pants, trying to conceal his erection as he practically tore the door off its hinges.  
Peter settled back onto the couch, half listening to Wade lecture the delivery boy about ill timing.  
He looked at the photograph again, a small smile creeping back onto his lips. A perfect moment, framed and preserved forever. Steeling a glance over his shoulder to watch Wade spew verbal abuse at the startled delivery boy, Peter only wished he had a frame to preserve this moment too.


End file.
